Divergent Runaways
by MiH1101
Summary: Tris, Tobias, and the others have just hopped on the train that was supposed to take them to Amity Compound after Dauntless have attacked Abnegation. When Erudite forces catch up with them, their only option is to run away. In this case, they have to run outside of the only civilization they know. What will they find outside the gate? Will they return? (No cussing or adult themes)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Will. _I wake up on the train, unfortunately reminiscing all of the terrible events that just occurred. I lost my parents. Abnegation is gone. Destroyed. Fallen. The attack of influenced, controlled Dauntless was a nightmare. I hold Tobias close to me in my sadness. He holds me, too, and we whisper to each other, "What are we going to do now?" "I don't know, but we won't be heading back anytime soon." Tobias blankly and silently stares at Marcus, with a look of hatred in his eyes. Everyone with us sits quietly, probably also thinking about the race of things that just happened. Who knows where we will go, but we can't stop now.

I hear refugees talking about hiding at Amity compound, and since they are neutral at this point, that's probably not the worst idea in the world. Any place or thing is better than Erudite. Tobias must have heard them talk, too, because he announces, "All in favor of seeking temporary refuge at Amity compound please raise your hand." The whole train car has hands up to the ceiling, and that's not the only reason why.

Gunfire comes from the front side of the train, and it comes to a screeching halt. Everyone is in panic, and the only ones with a sense of sanity are either Tobias or me, but I'm not sure about myself. _When is it ever enough for those Erudite? I mean, come ON! You just destroyed a WHOLE FACTION! _Everyone is ducking down now, realizing the situation. Once Tobias and I figure out a plan, he communicates it to the group for action. "We need to get off this train," he says. Of course we need to get off this train! I tell him, "Thank you for stating the obvious. Now how about that plan?"

I am getting impatient due to the fact that we're all going to die soon if he doesn't pick up the pace. "Ok. Now, we need to jump off and hide ourselves near the rails on the far end of the tracks. You are going to need to hold onto the bottom of the train, making no sound. If we are low and invisible to their distant eye, they might keep searching the train. Once they leave, and don't notice us, we run as fast as we can in the opposite direction once they're far enough away. It is a risk, but it's the only way out of here." I, personally, would like to give them a piece of my mind. I hate the idea of just running off. Maybe Dauntless have really gotten to me, but Tobias says that I'm just reckless. Marcus and some other refugees comment on how absurd the idea is, suggesting, "Why don't we just let them take us? We won't let them figure anything out, nor would we be any safer on the run." "Is being dead and letting them control every faction safer than our situation right now?" Tobias asks them. They do not reply. "I didn't think so."

We, one by one, lower ourselves down to the bottom of the train. Everyone is safely stowed on the bottom of the train, literally clinging for their lives. No one has fallen, which would be terrifying, but someone slightly lost their grip, but Tobias just helps them find it again. I think to myself, _What is going to happen now? They probably suspect that we were heading to Amity, because that was the direction in which the train was originally going, so that's crossed off the list of options for escape. _I was hoping that after we hid for a while, we could come out and end this whole war and faction rebellion stuff, but I wonder now how long it will be before we do come back. It better be soon, or we might come back to an Erudite world of controlled drones and miserable people.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

An Erudite car pulls up to our location on the train. I recognize Eric, accompanied by Jeanine Matthews. I despise them both. We need to stay quiet- dead silent, if we want to get out of this alive. Eric just barely glances at the bottom rail of the train before we are on a full sprint. The group can't catch up with me, and I don't look back. By the time Eric and Jeanine notice the sudden movement, we are halfway across the meadow, heading for the gate. When we reach the gate and no one seems to be following us at the moment, Tobias takes a mental account of everyone. Peter isn't with the group. He either didn't make it, or he surrendered, which only means he's going to report our plans. Therefore, we have to change our plans, yet again.

Tobias explains the situation, "As you can see, Peter is no longer with us. If he surrendered, he will spoil our plans and report us to Erudite. This means that we either surrender or change the plan. I suggest that we keep running. We could head in the opposite direction of any threatening compounds." I have an idea, but it might be extremely dangerous and risky, but I interrupt anyway. "Why not go outside the gate? They would never suspect any hint of us out there. Everyone is scared to death of what's outside the factions' gate border. It's the perfect cover until we're ready to return and fight them. Right now it's just not safe enough, even for you and I, Tobias."

The refugees are shocked, and a lot of them don't want to take the risk, including Marcus. "There are many unknown dangers out there. All those who wish to stay within the boundaries can come with me, and we'll go to Amity Compound. We're not who they ar looking for, so I believe that we'll be safe enough." Tobias would be all for it if he thought Marcus' idea was a good plan, which no one really thought it was. "That sounds even worse than going outside the gate. If they catch you, they could use truth serum on you to give our plans and location. Unless you took refuge with the factionless instead of the Amity, you would not be protected. That is what I suggest- you go to the factionless." People are more comfortable with that idea, and I ask, "Will you all be able to escort yourselves? It would be best that as soon as you got there, you stay there undercover until this war is over. If any of you plays an important part in it, then you should come with us. Erudite will find you inside the gate."

We decide that Marcus will take some of the Abnegation followers, but there are some of them who would like to come with Tobias, Caleb, and I. That is fine, but I only worry about the people who are going to the factionless. "Well, it's final, then. We will head back tonight, when no one will see us. Thank you, Tris, Tobias, and Caleb, for your help thus far. I hope that you all stay safe out here." When nighttime comes, Marcus and the Abnegation followers are gone, making their way back to the factions. Tobias just watches them go, as they vanish into the darkness and we canno longer see them. "Do you think they know the way?" I ask. "Probably difficult to navigate in the darkness. They could mistake an Erudite facility with factionless headquarters, due to the darkness affecting their eyesight, and be in huge trouble. That is unlikely, because the building are totally different, but it could happen." The Erudite side of Caleb really bothers me sometimes, judging the situation that we happen to be in right now. Does he still agree with them in his mind?

After Marcus has left, we make our way to the gate, which isn't far off, but then there are lights flashing in our direction. Erudite forces have come back to finish us off. Dauntless traitors come with weapons and guns; there are at least 20 of the out there. We hurriedly climb through he barbed wire, metal bars, and electrical systems that make up the huge barrier. We help everyone through, and the Dauntless traitors are closing in. They aim their barrels at us, and hold their fire. We clear the gate and sprint in the opposite direction of out our suers and fast as our legs can carry us. Bullets fly in the midnight air around us, and one hits an Abnegation refugee. He slumps to the ground, and I regretfully have to continue. "Are they getting any closer? Did they climb the fence?"

Tobias looks behind him, and we all realize that the Dauntless guards that work outside the gate are after us, but the traitors are shooting from inside. Tobias holds his gun in hand, shooting back. After what happened with Will, I still can't bring myself to evenhold a gun, so I toss mine to Caleb. He must have studied firearms at Erudite, because his aim is extremely precise. The guards eventually stop running, and we come across a forest of tall trees. It would be the perfect place for us to hide. Eveyone heads in that direction, and once we are safe, we have to catch our breath. We must have Rabat least a mile or so at full speed. I wonder, "If they recognized us, will they send reinforcements to find us?" Tobias replies, "Even if they didn't recognize us, they're going to send somebody out here. That proves that we need to move out, and find a different location. We could go deeper into the forest, or we could find a different hiding place altogether. But, since we've all had a long day, let's get some rest." He and an Abnegation man, named Clyde, build a fire, small enough so it won't attract any unwelcome visitors, but big enough to keep us warm. I gather some branches and leaves to form a make-shift bed for myself, and everyone is asleep. I'm finding it harder to sleep because I can't stop thinking about Jeanine potentially finding us and killing more of the people I love, but I eventually get a nap.

In the morning we venture deeper into the forest. I am afraid that we're going to get lost, so Caleb invents a form of navigation by marking each of the trees we pass with one of Tobias' throwing knives. The group is weary and hungry, so Tobias and I find some bushes with berries and fruits. Caleb says that they are safe to eat, so we all have a little lunch break. After that, the group continues on. After a long hike, we get far enough away from the front of the forest to be located by sunset. Clyde and Tobias make another fire, and when everyone gets to bed, Tobias whispers to me, "Hey. I can tell that you don't like the whole running off thing, but we'll come back when they least expect it, and this whole thing will be over. I promise." That is reassuring, but I wonder once again if we'll be back before Jeanine fights hard enough for complete power over all of the factions and Erudite rules over everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I wake up, and no one is there except Clyde. I ask him, "Where did everybody go?" He tells me that Tobias found a stream, and they all went to have a drink. Clyde also tells me which way they went, so I follow his directions to the stream, but before I do, I ask, "Why didn't you join them?" "Tobias asked me to keep watch for a little while he washed up. Once he's done, he'll keep watch and let me cleanse myself." When I get there, I see people are bathing, splashing, and drinking in the water. It is quiet, because otherwise we would draw attention to ourselves.

I see Tobias standing in the water, quietly washing himself off. I take off my shoes and jacket to join him. "How are you doing, with everything?" I ask. He seems a little depressed, and must not have heard me. I give him a hug, and he holds me close. "Should we head back to Dauntless Compound, or Candor Compound? I'm considering Candor because from what I know right now, they are the only faction who hasn't either been destroyed or influenced by Erudite. Amity might not be involved, but the Erudite are expecting us there." I am upset that he's already stressed about this, but he isn't being unreasonable. "How about we was back to a place where they least suspect us. Candor is the next most logical answer to our hiding situation, and that means they've blocked it off. Right now, we don't have many weapons or reinforcements like they do, so we wouldn't stand a chance. If we head back soon, we should get to loyal Dauntless for some weapons and soldiers. Then we can put a plan together for methods of attack to get the Erudite and bring back peace and order to all of the factions." Hopefully he sees my point, and he does. "May I please have everyone's attention? Thank you. Tris has brought a valuable point to me. When we return, we will head to a group of loyal Dauntless to figure out a plan to defeat Jeanine Matthews, and I suggest to those of you who don't wish to participate to find my father, Marcus Eaton, to find refuge with the faction-less, as your fellow Abnegation have."

After he speaks, sirens erupt from within the gates that are so loud, they are deafening from all the way out here. They must be search or emergency sirens. I'm guessing that we are wanted criminals now that they are searching for us. The sirens could even be outside of the gate. The forest, that the guards saw us run into, is probably going to be searched eventually. Tonight we'll have to move on. I tell Tobias to get Clyde so he can wash up, but he comes back without him. "Clyde is gone. They must have found him, so our pursuers can't be far behind. Everyone, move out and follow Tris!" Well, thanks a lot, Tobias, because now everyone is staring at me, waiting for instructions that I don't even have. I quickly come up with a plan. "Alright, we need to keep moving. Since our current location is in the west, we need to move east because that is the direction opposite of where the negative forces are coming from. Clearly, we need to move away from them. Hopefully you brought your belongings because we need to leave right now!" I start sprinting, and the group follows. I don't know where Tobias has gone, but he better hurry up because we're on the move.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We are all sprinting, bolting, and running at the highest rate we possibly can, because none of us dares to stop. Once we cover about a few hundred yards, I stop, and so does everyone else. Everyone, including the Abnegation and Caleb, is accounted for except Tobias. I see him not too far off, but unfortunately, he has company. _Eric, _of all people, is chasing after him! Caleb and I each hold guns to defend Tobias. I wouldn't have brought myself to even hold a weapon after what happened with Will, but since it's for Four's sake, I'm okay. Caleb and I are also both careful not to hit Tobias, but it seems as though Eric already has. There is a red wound on his forearm, and Tobias wears a pained expression on his face. I shoot, and it hits Eric right on his left upper leg, disabling him to run. I hate that guy so much, I have no problem at all leaving him like that, but it's Tobias I'm anxious about. "Come on! We need to go!" I yell, not only signaling Tobias, but the group of Abnegation who have come with us. We run for a vey long time, and I dint stop, because Eric could be signaling his own backup that not only took Clyde, but powered the emergency criminal siren in the first place. We run for what seems like a few years, and stop where the trees begin to disappear and a meadow is visible. I see some traitors and soldiers in the middle of the field, so I turn left at the edge of the forest. If we haven't had enough trouble already, we can at least avoid a group of 30+ Dauntless. I may be reckless at times, but I'm not stupid. We have little to no weapons, nor do we have a strong defensive system, nor do we have an army, all of which the enemy has.

We are deep enough in the trees that we aren't spotted by the posted guards. After a while, we turn into the forest. That way, Eric or anyone watching us could not easily find us. We turn and turn until we're lost. That can't be good. "Tris, where are we? You were running so fast, Caleb had no way of marking the trees, and you kept twisting and turning off of our path! This means that we have that much longer to figure out where we are, and then get out of here to get back to the gate. It doesn't really help, considering the fact that you were the one who wanted to get back sooner." Tobias is clearly frustrated at my stubbornness. "You know, I might have done that for a reason: no one can find us. Would you rather get caught and know where you are, or be safe and be unaware of your location?! Why didn't you just lead everyone instead, if you're going to yell at me for listening to you?!"

We've never fought before, but now might not be the best time, because I realize that Tobias still ha that huge gash on his forearm. One of the Abnegation is good with herbs and wounds, so she tends to him while we argue anyways. "I can't believe you, Four! What did you expect me to do? Run towards them? Would that have made you happy, since we wouldn't have been lost then, right? We'd head right back home to DIE!" "Well, Beatrice, couldn't you have at least ran in a more reasonable direction!" No one has called me Beatrice except my parents, but other than that, not at all before I chose Dauntless. "Alright then, Tobias, if it bothers you so much, why don't you just go I your own direction? Would that make you feel better?!" The group of refugees is silenced at our arguable yelling. "Yes, Tris, it would," he says as he dismisses the Abnegstion woman tending to his arm. "Bye, everyone. Have fun surviving without me." He storms off in the other direction, cursing under his breath. I have never, in my whole life, sent anyone off like that. Once I realize what just happened, I fully regret it. I hope that we can make up, because I really do love him. I also hope that he's not serious about venturing out on his own.

After about twenty minutes, I go after him, hoping I can apologize and reason with him. "Hey. Tobias, I'm sorry. It was dumb of me to be so frantic. I just didn't have time to think." I say this meaningfully, because I really am sorry. "Nah, I was being rash, and I can't blame you. It was an intense situation for me to put you into so fast. I shouldn't be yelling at you for listening to me." I sit down on the grass next to him, against a large pine tree. He holds me close, and I hold him, too. "Kiss me," he whispers, "please." I lean in close, and we probably kiss for longer than I'd like. Then it hits me- WHY THE HECK DID WE LEAVE OUT GROUP BACK THERE?! "Tobias, we need to get back to make sure everyone is safe," I say, "RIGHT NOW." We sprint as fast as we can, but slow before we enter the clearing where we located ourselves. Lingering behind the trees, we see that two Dauntless traitors have guns pointed at our travel group. He's asking them questions about whether they know where we are, and To I as and I have left our guns there, or so I think. Tobias pulls out a small pistol from his belt. In his all-black training outfit, it blends in, so it can't be seen well in a black holster. He aims, and shoots twice. The two traitors slump to the ground. "This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" I say sarcastically. "Alright, group, looks like we're on the move, _AGAIN_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Hiding outside of the factions seems just as dangerous as we would have been inside!" Everyone is frustrated with the fact that we never stay in one spot for more than a day. Well, what do they expect? It's not like we wanted to be seen! We didn't just _ask_ our enemies to trap us out here! "That's too bad, because you know, you all were the ones who chose to come with us in the first place! If you're complaining about our conditions, the only people you have to blame are yourselves." I am angry. Do they really expect me to just magically transport them to a world where rainbows and butterflies fill the air, and Jeanine Matthews doesn't exist? This discussion occurs as we are walking through the trees and shrubs into the thicket. "Caleb is there any secret passages out of here? You know, anywhere we could wit without getting caught?" Tobias is curious about where we could get back, hoping that Caleb might have studied the outside. "No, but I do notice that we keep passing the same tree every half an hour or so. That means we've been going in circle for the past two hours. How about we try heading south? We ran east at the stream, and then we turned left at the edge of the trees, then we turned left again, going deep into the thicket. If we relate our original path to a path that is sure to detour Dauntless traitors, Erudite forces, and Eric, we have a chance of getting somewhere close to our starting point."

Caleb actually has a great plan, though I do slightly contradict. "But, there's only one problem. The place where we started is occupied by our pursuers. That whole area is closed off. Since we are currently in the northeastern area opposite the gate, let's head southeast, which is dead ahead, just being sure to scout for traitors?" I can tell that our group of Abnegation is getting really confused, until Tobias comments, "To simplify the complex directions you have both been competing with, let's combine the two. We head northwest, to avoid any occupied spaces. Then, we walk southeast, which is somewhat close to the stream, but that means that we'd better start off in a diagonal path- that way." He points southwest in reference to the position of the sun like Caleb taught him. Everyone agrees, so that's the way we do it. Considering the fact that at Dauntless, he never accepted a leadership position (which he was offered many times), but now he acts like he's in charge. I don't want to be in charge, but it's a nice change.

As we walk, I hear rustling in the bushes. I shouldn't be worried, but like everybody says, no one knows what kind of horrors lie out here. When we learned about history in school, teachers told us that when he founders of the factions came here, they put up this gate to protect us from terrible creatures that they encountered. If everybody says it, there might be some truth to it. Tobias has his gun at the ready position, and everyone's quiet. A pack of wolves emerges, teeth bared and ready to pounce. Caleb still has those knives he was supposed to use to mark the trees, and frightened, he throws one at a wolf in the eye. I think of Edward. Is he with the faction-less? Now isn't the best time to be daydreaming, because if we don't do something, we will be he main meal for a pack of blood-thirsty, savage wolves. Tobias shoots, and the rest of the wolves scatter except for the one he shot. "Looks like we'll have something to eat tonight, everybody!" He laughs, and so do I, relieved. I can't imagine what else we're going to find out here. Hope our luck changes, because today has been pretty interesting.

After a while of walking northwest, we find a small clearing in the middle of thick forest, where no one should find us. Everyone settles down, and since Clyde is gone, I help with a fire. Tobias shows me how to create a spark, after he sends me to find twigs, branches, and logs to kindle the flame. When I'm out gathering the wood, I find an amulet in some leaves. It looks really rusty and old, so much so, that when I pick it up, my hands become filthy. _Were people once out here? Someone must have lost this, but how did it get way out in the middle of a forest? Amity farmers don't even come out here. _I put it in my pocket and head back. "Tobias, I need to show you something." He takes the wood, places it inside a small ring of stones he made, and follows me. "When it went out to get the kindling, I found this." I show him the amulet. He observes the intricate engravings, as well as the symbol. "This isn't any recognizable amulet. There must have been a different civilization of people out there, and who knows- they might still be out there." What could really be out there? Were the people of the factions trying to hide this from us? Did they come from this mysterious civilization? _  
_

In the morning, we take the whole group to the place where I found the amulet. When I continue to observe the amulet, and wipe of countless layers of rust, dirt, and grime, I see the face of a man wearing what looks like a powdered wig. It reads, 'In God We Trust'. In another part of it, I read, "the United States of America". On the back, there is a bald eagle, and states the year it was made: 2014. Caleb tells us, "Logically speaking, if there were a world unknown out here, Jeanine Matthews would have already known about it. That is, if it still exists. Since she hasn't taken action outside of the gate, this civilization must have fallen centuries ago. This amulet, if I am correct, looks as if it's maybe 200 years old. It's practically disintegrating with the rust and grime on it. There's no way there's anything out there, but there might be remnants of the civilization. In our current situation, it's not worth our time. Right now, that is. Maybe, when the factions are back in order, we can investigate."

And with that, we head back to our campsite. Most of us make small talk to each other about our plans to head home. Once Tobias kindles the fire, he skins the dead wolves and cooks the meat. We use pieces of bark off of trees for 'plates', and it is delicious. It's the best thing I've tasted since I got out here, because we haven't had any real food since then. After dinner, I take some leaves for a makeshift bed, just as I did at our previous campsites. Tomorrow morning, we will head southeast. My concerns consist of: 1. _Will we be able to get out of here alive? _and_ 2. If Eric doesn't die off in the woods, will he continue to hunt us down?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Like we planned last night, the group begins heading southeast in the forest to relocate to our original location. It's really early in the morning, so that it's less likely for 'accidents' to happen, and less likely for us to run into trouble, as we have for the past three days. I feel the amulet in my pocket. I realize that it isn't an amulet because it has no string for a necklace. It must be a medallion or maybe even a piece if currency. Tobias and I talk quietly with each other. "I see you've become quite the leader, Four. What's up?" He looks at me for a long time, clearly distracted by some thing else, which tells me that he didn't hear me. "What's up?" I say it louder this time, so he can hear me. He covers my mouth with his hand and harshly silences me. I fight it, trying to figure out what's going on. He quietly whispers, "We're being followed. Everyone needs to be silent." I thought that our trail would mess up any pursuers' navigation. Wasn't it supposed to work? Who could be following us way out here?

If it's Eric again, I'm going to make sure he dies, because if this chase keeps up, how are we supposed to get back in time? And, as if destiny read my mind, Eric comes out of the bush and starts shooting. Thankfully, Tobias had his gun ready, so he shoots first, leaving Eric's unconscious body slumping to the ground. No one was wounded by Eric, because at this moment, his aim wasn't the best. "Is he dead? If not, can we just get it over with now?" Tobias looks at me like I'm the dumbest person he's ever met, and says, "No. I didn't kill him, and we're going to hold him hostage until he wants to talk. We can use him to find the whereabouts of Erudite and the Dauntless traitors posted out here." I got to give it to him- that is a much better idea than just killing him now. "Then can we kill him?" "Sure, whatever, but only if the Erudite wont bargain for him, if you know what I mean."

One of the Abnegation, thankfully, had a bundle of rope in their sack, so we tied Eric up to a tree, deprived him of any weapons (which we threw randomly into the bushes trees, and shrubs far off from our location), and had the Abnegation 'nurse' tend to some of his wounds, but not long enough so that if he woke up, he wouldn't try to hurt her. When he did wake up, he viciously rebelled against his restraints of thick, blistering rope. "What the heck is going on here?" Once he remembered what happened, he recognized us, disgusted. "Tobias Eaton and Tris Prior. What a lovely surprise. Now let me out, or I'll shoot!" Finding this hilarious, I reply, "Shoot us with what? As I do recall, your weapons are lost in the forest! Isn't that unfortunate?" Everyone starts laughing except Eric and Tobias, who glare at each other with hate and disgust. "I knew you wouldn't have the strength to just kill me now. I mean, if I am correctly spoken, I'm talking to the guy who just ran away from his daddy and became Dauntless. Quite ironic, if you ask me." Tobias is enraged, and I'm sure it's taking all of his self-control not to shoot him in the head right now. "Tris, you got anything for a mouth gag of sorts? I pull a strip of cloth from my shirt and toss it to Four, who ties it around his mouth, while simultaneously aiming his gun at Eric. If you try to escape, we kill you. Understand?"

We station ourselves at the spot where Eric found us. Tobias keeps watch over him, and I go out to look for berries or fruits to snack on with Caleb, who tells me whether each one we find is safe to eat. As we walk, I ask him, "How are you doing with all of this? I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess, but personally, I'm really glad you came." "Me too. I would never have forgiven myself if something happened to you out here, and I wasn't there to protect you. We only have each other now. Plus, I would much rather come with you in the forest than go with Marcus in the factions." When we return, we have a large sack of fruits, nuts, and berries for everyone to snack on tonight, because today we didn't run into any vicious animals who were trying to kill us. Tobias looks exhausted, and Eric fell asleep. It must be later than I thought, because the sun set a while ago. I take watch of Eric, Tobias and Caleb make the fire, and everyone falls asleep.

I am the first one awake, and I am also the first to notice that Eric is GONE! Tobias must have fallen asleep during his night shift, which I had offered to take, but he was very stubborn about it. No one was hurt, but the amount of problems that this creates for us add up pretty quickly. He could spoil our location, tell Erudite about any false crimes, about him being held hostage for what now was only overnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I wake everyone up, but I especially make a scene of violently shaking Tobias to wake him up, because this is basically his fault. I say, "Good morning. Notice anyone MISSING?!" He is dazed, but then fully awakens and quickly turns his head to stare at the bare tree. "No! He's gone!" Oh my gosh. Could he be more obvious? "I know that! He escaped because you just _had _to keep watch last night! You fell asleep! Now what are we going to do, 'Mr. Let's-Keep-Him-Captive-and-Nothing-Could-Possibly-Go-Wrong'! He's going to blow our cover!" "Ok, Tris, if we had left him, he would have gone to blow our cover anyways." This is getting me even more outraged. "Well, _Tobias_, now he has more information to blow our cover with! He could use anything he saw here to manipulate us!"

I think everyone is just frustrated and stressed out, especially including myself. But, I am for the right reasons. We are in the middle of a forest where anything can just jump out and attack us, not to mention that this forest is also infested with Erudite and traitors who are on the hunt for- you guessed it- US! Eric is going to blow our cover, making it even more dangerous for us out here, plus, we're constantly on the move. We also have to get back before Jeanine takes over everything we know and love. When you think about it, I have every right to be stressed right now.

"Cool it, Tris. It's not like the end of the world is coming." Did Caleb, the know-it-all Erudite brains of our group, just tell me to 'cool it' in our predicament? "Quite frankly, Caleb, it is the end of the world, because if Eric gives our enemies the right information, we're all done for, and Jeanine Matthews will get what she wants: complete control and domination of the factions as we know them." I am so frustrated I could scream! But, with the small sense of sanity I have left, I maintain my self-control and walk away. Taking deep breaths and trying to think this through isn't working.

Tobias comes over and says, "I know this is hard. You just have to trust us through this journey, ok? Please don't be mad, because I didn't mean for this to happen, because I did'nt really fall asleep. He had a serum in his pocket that we forgot to deprive, which helped him escape without anyone waking up. I'm sorry. Everything will be fine, though, because if Erudite doesn't catch us, he'll be back, and then we can try again, ok?" This calms me down a little, but I think about the developments of the Erudite serums that they have formulated. What other types of serums have they created?I walk back with Tobias and formally apologize for my outrages.

Then, Caleb suggests a plan for a new path and direction. "Since Eric might have found out our plan for directions, let's head south, rather than southeast. Then, we walk east so that we are at the same destination that we had wanted to reach in our previous plans." That is a really smart idea, and this is the one time I'm glad an Erudite person is here with us, but I realize this would be an exception anyway because he's my brother; the only one I have left. About a few hours after we have began walking south, but Tobias stops us. _Great! What could it possibly be this time?! _Cautious, he slowly creeps toward a large pine tree with many shrubs and bushes surrounding it. He doesn't get too close before... A large, furry creature growls and starts attacking. _Guess what, everybody?! It's a cuddly, 600-pound, foaming BEAR! _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Caleb, did you learn anything to help us in a bear attack?!" We are so desperate at this point. I doubt they (Erudite) even got to study about the wild things that live out here. If they do, they had to have told everybody (I hope). "I may not know everything about bears, but our best option is to stay calm and don't move. Maybe he'll just go away." We follow his instructions, but at this rate, we're either going to become a happy meal for this giant, or we're not going to get away until tomorrow night. "We need to either trap this thing or kill it. Tobias, I assume you still have your gun?" Oh, he better have his gun, or we're done for. "Right here," he whispers, holding it behind his back. He slowly moves it to the front of his body and shoots twice. The bear falls with a loud 'thump' to the ground. He might not be dead, but Tobias can make sure of that. Caleb tries yo take its pulse, and concludes that it's dead. "Looks like we've got another feast tonight, everyone!"

We settle down, because none of us can pull this bear along for such a long time. Thinking about how many days we've been out here helps me realize that we probably don't have that much time left before Jeanine gets what she wants: complete and dominant power. It's been four or five days, but they've all been a blur. We need to get back home as soon as possible. "Everyone, it has been quite an experience with all of you, but we are running out of time before you-know-what happens. It's been four or five days, and who knows how long it will take for Jeanine to just stop looking for us and continue on with her plans. For all we know, she could be done with them. Let's try to get back to the gate in two days, the first being tomorrow. We head all the way south, then east. The next day, we'll think of a plan to get past all of those guards and soldiers guarding the gate." We make the fourth or fifth fire in the middle of a small clearing where no one should find us. Tobias and another Abnegation man skin the massive bear and cook it over the fire, which takes a while because it's so large. Everyone falls asleep, and I reflect on our exile out here quietly with Tobias. "I'me getting tired of all these twists and problems. We've run into so many fights, and so many troubles." He sighs, and replies, "I'm fed up with all of this, too. Let's get some sleep while we have the chance."

He lays down and almost immediately falls asleep, but I lie awake all night. With everything going on, I just can't find myself sleeping. The past few days have been that whenever we fell asleep, something bad happens. Just two or three days ago, Eric escaped. I'm not exactly sure when, but everything has become a blur. _How much longer until we get back? Will we get back in time? _


End file.
